


只是近黄昏

by asper



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asper/pseuds/asper
Summary: 妇联3之后抑郁产物 pwp！回忆杀！设定Erik没有死！高虐！





	只是近黄昏

他没有回来。

在看到奥克耶站在牢门前悲伤到无法发怒的模样时，Erik就知道了。  
而他表现出的却不是身体中将要肝肠寸断的绞痛，反之浮现在脸上是那抹一如往日的得意笑容。

“So, I am your king now.”

 

———————————

“Erik, 别闹。”

T’Challa不知道这是多少次纵容他的堂弟了，这个家伙在下午的时候一个劲地在自己的牢房里制造出天塌了一般的噪声，最后闹得Okoye不得不通知T’Challa来处理。

“你答应陪我过来看日落结果到现在却一直在看手里的文件！”

“Erik, 我需要赶在明天之前把紧急事项处理完。”

“不行！”

T’Challa回头瞪了眼一脸不爽的Erik，但那又大又闪的眼睛在Erik看来丝毫没有危险性，反而有些可爱。国王在发现自己的威胁无效后便转过头继续低头看手上的文件，把好看的侧脸留给悸动不已的Erik。  
男孩已经一周没有见到T’Challa了，继上次逃出牢房遛进他堂哥的房间大半夜把人家从睡梦中吓醒并强行要了人家之后Erik已经太过想念坐在身旁的人了。  
此时的夕阳已经渐渐落向远处的地平线，暖色的余晖抹在T’Challa的睫毛上像撒上了轻薄的金粉。  
T’Challa知道Erik一直在看他，因为对方的视线快要把自己手上的文件纸给烧穿了。

“Erik, 你能不能不要一直盯着我….我都没法专心。”

等了几秒后对方没有回答T’Challa便疑惑地再次向Erik的方向侧过头去，而就在目光对上的那一瞬间，他便坠入了男孩的陷阱。

一个火热的吻。  
融入了男孩的爱慕和想念。

Erik一把拉下被吻懵了的国王，把对方手中的文件小心放在一旁，顺势让对方躺在身下。

“Erik！不是现在！”

“Oops, 但已经停不下来了哦。”

“Erik！”

“给我嘛，哥哥。”

“给我嘛，已经一个星期了诶。”

T’Challa最终还是认栽地抬起手臂捂上自己的眼睛，但在几秒后就被Erik温柔地移开换以温柔的目光相视。男孩压上国王的身体，渐渐俯下身子遮住了洒在对方身上的夕阳，将他彻底笼罩在自己的庇护中。Erik吻舐着T’Challa颈侧，一路向下舌尖在锁骨间打转，湿润的水泽在余光中晶莹剔透，最后焦躁的男孩实在等不及用牙齿解完国王身上繁琐的长袍从而双手只能依依不舍地离开柔软的腰去帮忙。

T’Challa至今没能明白Erik对自己的欲望来自何处，也许是自己的太过关心出了差错，但即使如此，他至始至终都只想着，如果是Erik想要的，自己都会给他。

国王的身体在男孩的爱抚和舔舐中变得敏感而火热，赤裸之下，T’Challa肉体线条被暖光勾勒出两道美丽的曲线，Erik有些入迷地品尝着舌尖下饱满而充满弹性的肌肉，另一边灵活的双手不知什么时候抹上了小瓶中的精油迫不及待地探入腿间的蜜口。

Erik在对方闭上双眼的瞬间再次吻上那对温热的双唇，他温柔地把T’Challa的双腿分开在自己的身侧用甜蜜的啄闻哄骗着身下的哥哥用双腿环住自己的腰以备接下来的侵犯。

在天空完全坠入黄昏之前，Erik进入了T’Challa的身体。

他听见哥哥在自己耳边小声的吃痛声，接着搂紧了自己的脖颈，细小的汗珠从那张漂亮的脸上不断冒出，虽然已经不是第一次但Erik还是紧张地去吻对方的额角，用最温柔的力度让怀里的人放松下来。

T’Challa的指节环绕在Erik的肩膀上，随着对方进入的力度指尖渐渐陷入对方的肌肉中。Erik喜欢T’Challa在自己身上的力道，对方的紧握流露着隐匿在沉默中从自己身上寻求的安全感。

T’Challa信任他，即使在所有自己带给他的伤害之后。

赤裸相交的身体沉浸在瓦坎达的余晖中，Erik在对方终于放松之后彻底顶到了哥哥的深处。他不知道T’Challa是否也沉溺于彼此之间的交合，但他已无法自拔。

而事实是，T’Challa早已坦诚于这场禁忌的交欢，他不知道自己为何迷恋于Erik的侵犯，彻底赤裸的交合让他无法抗拒。

也许是肉体的结合让他安心，如此彻底的亲密让他沉入幻觉。  
他以为他们再也不会分开。

下体因为快速抽插而溢出的水声让T’Challa回过神来，敏感的腿侧嫩肉感受到从股间淌出的精油和体液，他不敢对上男孩炽热的眼神，他怕被对方发现自己也同样沉溺于欲望中的悸动，但挺翘的阴茎已经彻底出卖了他，在Erik疯狂地进攻着那块敏感之地后，所有汇集在下身的快感从小口中喷射而出，溅在了刚被Erik舔湿的小腹。

T’Challa依旧高潮着的身体让柔软的穴口不自觉吸允起身上的入侵者，Erik抽插在密道里的阴茎在几次用力的顶弄后用滚烫的精液在那副诱人的身体里留下自己的标记。

“你终于还是给我了。”

“是你自己想要还总是要我的威胁才肯承认？”

T’Challa推了推压在自己身上的家伙，试图把对方从自己身上推开。Erik纹丝不动地把脑袋搁在哥哥肩上休息了一会儿后撑起身体将T’Challa从身下抱起来换了个姿势整个搂在怀里。

两个人顺着地平线的方向看着彻底匿于黄昏中的落日和渐渐从另一边露出的月光。

“我总是觉得和你一起看的日落要美很多。”

Erik把脑袋搭在哥哥肩上，闻着对方身上因为精油留下的淡花香又忍不住去轻吻那块细腻的颈肉，左手若有若无地抚着大腿内侧，灵活的手指又顺势抠进了那个袒露在空气中的小穴，依旧在高潮中还在收缩的穴口吐着浊白的液体，而在Erik探进去的瞬间再次吸住了入侵者。

“Erik，你在干什么！”

“别紧张，我只是把我刚留在里面的东西抠出来。”

“哥哥你也不想待会儿一路滴着水回去吧，嗯？”

T’Challa红着脸收回刚要制止Erik的手，任由对方的手指再次在自己身体里放纵。他放松地靠在弟弟解释的怀抱里，眼前的景色闪烁在湿润的眼中。

他为从未想过看了几十年的瓦坎达夜景在此时却让他如此沉迷。

 

—————————

 

又到了黄昏。

坐在夕阳之下的男孩被暖色的光芒所环抱着。

也只有在这日复一日的旧景中他才能让自己逃避那永无尽头的心痛。

Erik从没有问Okoye， 他不想知道T’Challa是怎样破碎在了瓦坎达那片清香而美丽的土地上。

他不想知道为什么Okoye甚至没有带回他的尸体。

他只是只字不提。

男孩穿着一身金色的黑豹战衣，望着渐渐坠入地平线的落日，直到黄昏之后，黑暗将一切暖色吞噬。  
他伸手去触身旁的位置。

却一无所获。

眼角终于止不住地淌出泪水，但他早已感受不到。

这一回，他是真的失去一切了。

 

\----- END -----


End file.
